


Bumps and Bruises

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring Victor, Concussions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After getting distracted by his own thoughts Yuuri flubs a jump and lands on his head a bit hard.When the day progresses Yuuri starts to feel worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of my 365FF challenge

Yuuri can't imagine ever being this interested by the ceiling in his room. But it is right now the one thing that is helping him from keeping focused. Focused on the ceiling is better than being focused on Victor next to him. The older man is snuggled right against him and completely out to the world.

As much as he likes the idea of having the man in his bed, the reason why he's in there is what makes Yuuri cringe his brow. Poorly that movement makes the peripheral of his sight light up with hundreds of small lightning bolts. He quickly relaxes his face. Today started out fairly good. He can't even recall what made his mind overthink again. He vaguely remembers it was something Victor said about visiting a ballet one day in Russia.

~earlier that day~

His first attempt butches the landing, the second never even got the right rotation to even be considered a jump. He can hear Victor yell something at him. But the buzzing of thoughts are making him not hear it at all. His thoughts about Victor leaving for Russia, leaving him, missing home, wanting more than Yuuri can give, are staring to clog his mind again. He tries to shake it off, he can't use them during him training jumps.

He sets in for his last attempt, if this one fails he will have to ask Victor to let him of for the day. Later he can't say at what moment he knew it would go wrong, but he can clearly remember knowing that it did before landing with the back of his head on the rink. And as much Ice is made of water, it does a very good try to be like concrete as well. 

The flashy lights that swirl in front of his sight whenever he tries to open his eyes tell him he should lie down just a tad bit longer. The nauseating feeling in his stomach isn't doing much good either. The only good thing about the fall is, that it was so sudden he can't seem to remember what he was thinking before it happened.

There are some voices about, appears they are calling his name. He slowly opens his eyes, to find Victors mere inches from them. he can't help but smile at the Russian man.

"Yuuri are you okay, you've been just lying here since you fell. Are you very hurt." Victor must be worried, his accent just got more noticeable. He raises his hand and pats him on the cheek. Victor takes the hand and kisses the knuckles. "Do not distract me with your Eros, Yuuri. I need to know if we should call a doctor or not."

Yuuri blinks. "A doctor? What ever for. This is not the first time I fell during a Jump. I'll be fine, just got winded. Just step back and I'll be up my feet again." 

After giving Victor a slight nudge, Yuuri slowly gets up. He is a lot more shaken than he thought he would be and his whole right side hurt. Apparently he tried to brace the landing. A second wave of nausea hits him when he stands up straight, making him hunch over a bit. It isn't till they reach the exit off the rink, that Yuuri notices Victor guiding him off by holding him in a pair skate hold. 

"I think it is wise if you do not skate for the rest of the day. If you are certain that it is no big deal, we can go to Yu-topia. But I will drag you to the doctor if I believe it is worse. Do you understand." He doesn't even let him answer before turning to Yuuko. "Seems we are done earlier with the rink than anticipated. He says he doesn't need a doctor but I am taking him home to take a soak in the hot spring."

Yuuri can't even determine if Yuuko answers, the buzzing in his head is getting a bit loader. Almost as if his thoughts are a pack of bees stuck behind a wall. 

Victor quickly realizes that Yuuri is lost in thought again, takes it on his own to remove their skates. And bundles Yuury snugly in his jacket. Once outside Victor quickly determines that Yuuri is in no way to walk. He pulls him in front of him on his bike and bikes them both back to Yu-topia. 

Mari is waiting outside to take Yuuri over as Yuuko apparently called ahead. All this time Yuuri is complaining that he can do it all quite well, he has fallen and fallen hard before. He even makes a cranky remark when Mari rubs the back of his head and states he has an egg lodges on it.

Refusing to go and lie down, Yuuri reminds Victor that he had said Yuuri was allowed to soak in the hot spring. Victor concedes and takes him out. The warmth of the water visibly relaxes Yuuri, so Victor pesters him no more. 

After getting out, Yuuri shows no sign of being really hurt, except for the shiny mark on his right hip. He had hit the ice hard. Victor's remark that he has a body lotion that he wouldn't mind rubbing over the spot to help it heal faster, even get's Yuuri the lovely blush on his face Victor loves so much.

It isn't till after an early dinner things go off again. They are talking about the incident, joking about it. How Victor was so protective. Mari made some funny comments in Japanese, Yuuri will never translate for him. He takes the plates to take them to the kitchen, when out of the blue the room fills with light flashes and tilt a near 30 degrees to the right. If not for Victor catching him Yuuri would certainly have hit the ground.

Things are a bit vague again but he is certain that they are seated in a car soon after. He must have dreamed Victor running out of the dinner to put on some shoes and then walk back to pick Yuuri up bridal style. Yuuri is convinced that if that really happened he would have died. Both from embarrassment and sheer joy. 

The trip to the doctor is like a night mare. First it didn't seem they had to wait that long to be helped. Victor must have pulled some strings. But the he insisted on being in the exam room, and the doctor permitted it after talking to Mari. Yuuri's opinion wasn't asked. Not that he could have given it.

But a few tests later, One of which was to shine a light in his eyes, as if he wasn't getting enough of that already, the conclusion is clear. Yuuri has a mild concussion, nothing that can't be solved by him taking a day of and take that day to stay in bed. 

So that is where he is, in bed. And as Victor said, he could not trust Yuuri not trying to sneak off to get to the toilet, he was going to sleep right next to him on the covers.

So here they are Victor sleeping and Yuuri thinking.

It appears the painkillers his doctor gave him are starting to wear off, which is odd as he didn't take them to long ago. But he is getting a bit fuzzy in the head. That is the last thing he thinks before falling asleep.


End file.
